Tomorrow
by Iland Girl
Summary: "I'll do it tomorrow." is my catchphrase. I've repeated it many times, yet I've always had one thing I could never wait for, I was always way too anxious to see. It was you, and when you left, that anxiety didn't. It just got worse. Gin x OC One-shot


_**Tomorrow**_ © _Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_**Bleach**_ © _Tite Kubo_

* * *

><p><em>"Tomorrow"<em>

* * *

><p>I'll do it tomorrow.<p>

That's my catchphrase.

It suited my personality perfectly. Why do something now when you could put it off as long as you could and do it at the last minute? It's a motto I've lived by for as long as I can remember.

"Whatcha doin' Sai?"

My heart skipped a beat as I spun to face the voice. Deep green orbs focused on a small kid, barely half the height of myself. The excitement dulled quickly as I realized it was only Hiromi, a pupil of mine. It only took a split second for me to spit out another

grin as I patted his spiky brown hair down onto his scalp.

"Meh, nothing, just looking at the human world." I stopped flattening his hair and leaned against the railing next to me. My eyes locked with the beautiful sunset as I watched the peaceful town of Karakura. Hiro looked down at the town with me, a small smile planted on his features.

"It looks nice."

"Bet it is."

As Hiro continued to look onwards at the town, I snuck a glance at the small prodigy.

I had found Hiro when he was barely twelve, dying in the human world. He eventually did die of a bullet to the head, caught in a gang war. I sent him to the Soul Society through a Soul Burial shortly after. It was there that I found h had true potential as a Shinigami. The rest I guess is history, as it has been six or more years that he's been by my side now.

"Sayuki."

Both of us turned to see Toshiro standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he watched us both enjoy the view. He swept his bangs out of his face as a wind blew by, that cold stare stuck on his face. Had I not known his Zanpakuto's elements, I could still have taken a guess and got it right. The guy was the epitome of Ice King, and I didn't like him one bit. Naturally I wouldn't, our Zanpakuto's clashed horribly after all.

"I need to take the kid for a bit."

"Who are you calling a kid? He's probably older than you pipsqueak." I couldn't help but tease him, it came naturally to me.

Toshiro irked at me, but Hiro giggled before bowing to me and walking away with Toshiro, most likely to keep me from getting into trouble with the cold yet hot headed captain.

I sighed before leaning my hips on the railing again.

Things like teasing, messing with people's heads, it was slowly becoming easier and easier with every passing second.

Maybe it was because I was trying to replace him indefinitely? Or perhaps the pain and betrayal I felt was still fresh, so I kept on thinking about him.

We had a blast, and were caught somewhere between lovers and enemies, but we both held on tightly. We had fits, of both rage and laughter, but no matter what happened, I held his hand to the very end.

Then he let go.

"Why'd you let go?" I whispered, biting back my tears.

I hated this, these times when I was alone, and able to think up 'what if's' and 'I coulda's. It was times like these that I felt so alone...

So desperate...

"Because I ain't good for ya."

My breath hitched again, but I simply closed my eyes and ignored the voice. This wasn't the first time I'd heard it, and it probably wouldn't be the last. A cold wind swept over me and I shivered before gripping the railing with both arms. SHaking my head, i tried to clear the hot breath on my neck from my mind, trying to get it to stop playing tricks on me.

"Go away! Stop bothering me!" I cried, tears threatening to fall.

I loved him, and he left me for something so ridiculous. My heart broke apart as I thought about it, all the times we shared. I could remember him sleeping on his desk, us sharing dried persimmons...me spitting out dried persimmons... Us fighting, him grinning, me crying from too much laughter, steamy nights, hot highlights, and everything in between.

"Say it one more time, and I'll be gone for good."

That voice fought it's way through my consciousness, and I cried out in frustration. A chuckle rang out behind me, and I hesitated for a second. A kiss planted on the back of my neck, and then I heard him whisper.

"As ya wish, Sai."

A harsh wind blew as I flung around, my tears halted as I realized I was really alone.

No...

I shook my head.

"No...!"

I couldn't let go, I couldn't be strong.

Taking off in a random direction, I quickly met grass and trees, but I kept on running.

I always heard about how true Shinigami never shed tears, that they always strike their enemy from behind because it was less painful to see the back of a dead person than their eyes as they slipped away. I was always taught that you shouldn't have comrades that make you strong, that you are strong if you work and train hard enough. We are taught that the act of shedding tears is offensive and shows weakness and emotion, two things Shinigami must not have.

I'm sick of it.

Collapsing against a tree, I caught my wasted breath and look up at the sky.

It began to rain.

Huddling closer to the tree trunk, I tried to think of something, anything, to get him off of my mind.

_"What's yer name?" _

_"__Sayuki __Mazaki sir!"_

_"Well ain't ya an eager beaver Sai-chan."_

Slamming my head against the tree, I cursed from both my actions and lack of distraction.

_"Who's this spunky girl?" _

_"Ah, this is my new third seat, got 'er from Aizen's squad. Sai-chan, meet Rangiku." _

_"Hello Lieutenant Matsumoto Ma'am!"_

_"Eeeee~! I want one Gin!" _

_"Sorry Rangiku, she ain't for trade..." _

_"...Rangiku..."_

_"What is it Gin?"_

_"...Ya squeezed her so tight, I think she's passed out."_

Although I hadn't passed out, I did lose oxygen for a few minutes, maybe even damaged brain cells. Had I known I had just met both my nemesis and best friend I may have paled. Rangiku was the girl I wanted to be. She's smart, pretty, and no one could say no to her bubbly personality (Other than Ichigo, though that was a different situation) and her strong self esteem.

What was worse, was he had been dating her until the very end.

_"Gin what are you-" _

_"Let's keep this our little secret."_

_"What? I'm not going to- uh!"  
><em>

In the end I never did feel bad about sleeping with him behind her back, it was something I almost assumed was natural. When I was living I had the same thing happen to me, and for some reason I wanted to see what it was like when I turned it around. It didn't feel so bad, in fact it felt better than I thought. It gave me a little boost of excitement, something the third seat of the third squad rarely ever got.

Still, what goes up must come down.

And boy it fell like a ton of bricks right on my head.

He left us, not just me, but everyone in the Seireitei. He turned his back and didn't bother looking to see if we were there with him. Shortly after that is when I began taking my anger out on training. A scorned woman is the worst thing you could ever face (So Urahara says...) and whoever took me on learned that lesson well.

Eventually I did reach the ultimate level.

Bankai.

There had bee an opening for seventh squad captain, which was shortly replaced by myself.

Sayuki Mazaki, seventh squad captain. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it indeed. Soon after that I had Hiro transferred as my new eighth seat, but he too was climbing the ranks quickly.

Yet all of it was thanks to one individual.

I slammed my head on the bark a few more times, before crying out in more frustration.

"Why did you leave? Why can't you get it?"

"I've already answered that question, haven't I?"

My eyes shot open, and I stood there, shell shocked, as that wicked grin came into view. He looked the same as I remembered him, tall, lean, and gorgeous. I sucked in air, having forgotten to breathe for a few seconds.

"Gin..." I whispered. In a split second he was in front of me, pinning me to the tree as he opened his eyes to look at me. Those icy blue eyes chilling me to the bone and back again as he bore into my soul.

Doesn't matter.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crook as well. Breathing in his odd scent as I savored this moment.

"You're really here." I cried in a whisper, kissing his neck softly. He smirked against my own neck, before kissing my jawline and biting my earlobe.

"I could disappear if ya want."

"No!" I gasped and held him with my legs as well. He chuckled, probably getting the reaction he wanted. His lips met mine, and my body lit on fire. It felt like a second, but probably lasted for a few minutes. When he pulled away, he had that mixed emotion on his face, the one he held when he didn't know what to do.

"Why are ya here?"

I raised a brow, kissing his forehead and the his chin. "Why are you?" Was my quick counter. Gin chuckled, slightly amused.

"What happened to my sweet and respectful third seat?" He teased as his hands roamed my back underneath my T-shirt. I groaned slightly when he pressed a soft spot, one only his hands knew.

"She left when you did." It wasn't suppose to come out harsh, but it did, along with a little bit of spit and choking as I hiccuped. Gin frowned at me, not sure how to counter it are you? Instead he sighed and laid his head on my shoulder, propping one arm against the tree for support.

"Ya do realize if you're out here then I'll ave to kill ya, right?"

A smile flattered my face as I twirled pieces of his hair. He slowly fell to his knees, bringing me with him.

"You could always come back." Gin chuckled at my comment.

"Ain't ya mad I left?" He said hollowly. "I turned my back on Seireitei, Rangiku, and ya too."

"Of course I'm mad." I scolded. "I haven't had a peaceful night sleep since you've left! I spend half of it crying like a five year old, and the other half wondering what could have been and what I did wrong!"

Gin kissed my earlobe again before grinning slightly into my shoulder. "Oh? So ya think about me all night do ya?"

"Yep, pretty much." I said honestly. There wasn't any point hiding it now. Part of me wanted to just spit it out, but another part of me was just scared he'd leave as soon as I said it. Then again he's left before, I might be able to handle him leaving again.

"I... Miss you Gin...I want you back..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it, no matter how hard I tried.

He remained silent as he sat up on his knees, his hair hanging in front of his face, not that I could tell what he was thinking anyways.

He looked up to me, showing me those brilliant eyes again, before gripping both of my shoulders tightly.

"Are ya sure?" He gave me a light shake.

Did I really want Gin?

All those memories rushed back again.

Yeah, I did.

"More than anything."

He took one hand away and rubbed his face. Before using it to cup my chin and stare me straight in the eye.

"No take backs."

Then he kissed me, and so much more.

It started out slow, with me complaining about him wanting to do it in a bush, and then about how rough the terrain was on my back, but eventually I stopped caring about my surroundings and just let it all go. He held me tightly, both of us sweating and tired. A soft kiss was planted on my forehead as he gave me that signature grin. I looked up at him expectantly.

"What? Ya think just 'cause ya said it that I have to?" His grin widened and I laughed at him before I rested my body on top of his, my head on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.

However our little haven came to an end when I realized one thing.

Gin couldn't stay.

We both re-dressed, and I looked up at him with a curious expression. Was this the last time I'd see him? With jobs like ours, there wasn't a doubt in my mind telling me I might not. He noticed my stare, and grinned while he patted my head.

"Don't worry your pretty lil' head. I'll see ya again."

Stupid mind reading powers!

He lowered to my height and looked me in the eye, I blinked a few times as he kissed me once more.

"I love ya."

With that he was off, gone like the wind through a Garganta.

I touched my fingers to my lips, replaying his words in my head.

At this point I didn't care if I betrayed Seireitei, Gin was mine again, and this time no one else's. It made me wonder if I should have told him, told him that all those moments, jokes, kisses, laughter, that even while we were fighting I poured my heart out to him, and wore my heart on my sleeve just so he could see I loved him. I especially had been hoping he'd get it without me having to say it.

Should I have told him?

Looking back at the town, how quiet it was and relaxed, I realized not everything was like that little town. Not everyone and everything worked on a balance of peace, many things become torn and destroyed in battles and hardships, and the fact remained that I may not see Gin again, in this afterlife.

Still...

"You made me awfully tired." I muttered, before stretching and placing my hands on my hips. A grin planted on my features as I thought about it a little longer.

"Sayu!" My head turned as I saw Renji, Rukia and Ichigo waving over at me. Still wearing my huge grin, I waved back before jogging over to the distant trio.

With people like this that love me and help me, I can't stand still. There doesn't seem to be a dull moment anymore.

Should I have told Gin?

Nah, I'll do it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The E N D<em>

* * *

><p>Hey! So what did you guys think? I decided to just play around with some short stories, to practice with different scenes. I didn't put a lemon in this one, but if you guys would like one I could probably make one eventually. Only if ya ask ;P<p>

Rate and Review!

Originally this was going to be a long story, but then I kind of wanted to see what your reactions would be to this!

_"Bai bai!"_

**~Kiwi~chan~**


End file.
